D&D Oneshots
by TheSaltySapphire
Summary: After I started writing that destiny and D&D crossover, I figured why not write oneshots for stuff that happens in my campaigns? Rated M for smutty scenes and possible character death.


**RATED M FOR SMUTTY TIMES. I don't own Strahd, Dungeons&Dragons, or the Curse of Strahd. I only own my character, Rayne.**

* * *

As she began to come to her senses, Rayne started to wonder where she was. The memories of the last day were a bit fuzzy, but she could remember small snippets of the events. She could remember that Ireena and her had been snatched up by the Devil and pulled away from the party. But if her memory served correct, she and Ireena had gone willingly. That couldn't be right. They had been taking her away from the village of Barovia to get her away from him in the first place. Herself, okay maybe that was more believable, but she couldn't shake off the sense that they had been charmed.

Rayne then noticed that she couldn't see anything. Her vision was blocked out and she could feel a piece of cloth tied around her head. A blindfold keeping her from seeing anything. The room she was in was drafty and a cold wind nipped at her exposed skin, causing a shiver to run down her body. She was barefoot, and her arcane focus was missing from her neck. If she was here, where was Ireena? Wait… Her heart dropped into her chest. She vaguely remembered that a fight ensued after Ireena and her were charmed. But, something happened to Ireena.

She remembered fighting, Death holding onto Ireena and trying to keep her away from Strahd. Death and Toru had shared a knowing look before… she stabbed Ireena, killing her. Strahd hadn't been able to get to Ireena in time and she bled out.

So why was she still here? If Ireena died, Rayne figured that Strahd would have killed all of them, so why was she here and not dead?

Cold fingers gripped her shoulders, pulling her backwards and against a body. Her body tensed, but she didn't make a move to get away. "…Strahd…?"

There was a low chuckle, in a tone that caused her skin to crawl. "Of course." A smooth, calm voice answered, the grip on her shoulders being tightened. "Who else would it be?"

Rayne didn't answer, biting her lip out of nervousness. "Where are my friends?" Her small voice betrayed her fear, her tone shaking slightly as she spoke.

"You mean the murderers?" His tone changed like a drop of a hat. His calm voice suddenly became darker, still calm but in a calm-angry sort of way. "They're still around. But not for long. Not after they killed my beloved Tatyana." She felt his hot breath on her neck as he leaned down to mutter in her ear. "The only reason you're not with them is because you were under my influence when it happened. Otherwise, you'd be as good as dead."

"...you're not going to kill me?"

He let out a laugh, his hands moving from his shoulders, down her sides and gripping onto her hips. "Why would I? After all, you are the most interesting woman I've come to meet here in Barovia. You aren't fit to be my successor, but I could always take a new consort. My others have been so… boring as of late. You may not be Tatyana, but you certainly look like her. I believe that's the closest thing I'll get as of now. At least until she is reborn."

His hand was placed on the small of her back and he pushed her forward slightly, until the front of her legs bumped against something. "Get up and sit on the bed." When Rayne hesitated, he pushed her harder and she almost fell on the bed. "Now, Rayne." He snapped. "I'm not asking." She placed her hands on the bed and scrambled up on the mattress. Her knees sunk into the soft surface. She turned around to where she had last heard his voice and sat down.

"Good. At least you know how to follow directions." There was a bit of silence before he spoke. "Show me your tail." She hesitantly moved her tail to the side of her body but nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his hand slowly move over it. "Ah, so the rumors are true" He mused, running his fingers back down over it. Rayne felt heat rush to her cheeks and her tail twitched a bit from the sensation. "Tiefling tails are very sensitive."

His fingers slowly moved down her tail, dancing along the sensitive appendage. Rayne sunk her fangs into her lip to try and keep herself from making any noises that she may regret. Heat started to pool in her abdomen as the sensations on her tail continued. Her breath was coming in quick, short breaths as he continued to run his fingers down her tail. "Don't hide it from me. I can see you like it." A small noise of pleasure left her lips and she could almost feel Strahd smiling at her. Just as quickly as he started, he removed his fingers from her tail, a whine of protest leaving her.

His hand moved up to her face, cupping her cheek before he pushed the blindfold off her head. He was standing very close to her, a grin on his face. His hand moved down to her dress sleeve, tugging on it slightly as if to tease her. He then pulled his hands away from her body and reached down, unlacing his pants. "Come here." He barked at her. Rayne quickly obeyed, scrambling off the bed and pushing herself up on shaky legs. "On your knees." She dropped to her knees in font of him, looking up at him, a haze of lust clouding her gaze.

He reached into his pants and pulled himself out, stroking himself as he looked down at her. "Open." Rayne did as he said, and he slid himself in her mouth, wrapping her hair in his hand. He pushed her head all the way forward, until he bumped against the back of her throat. A soft sigh slipped from his lips and he curled his fingers tighter into her hair. "Not experienced, are you?" Strahd mused, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as he pulled her head back a bit before pushing her back down on him. "In time, my dear, you'll be able to do this without my help at all."

Rayne felt like she was being suffocated as Strahd pushed himself down her throat, keeping her head pressed up against his crotch. She whimpered a bit, but she didn't attempt to struggle or push herself away, figuring that would only make him mad. She instead focused on breathing through her nose in an attempt to ignore her gag reflex. Rayne didn't struggle as he continued to use her mouth for his own pleasure. After a few more strokes, he pulled her head off of him and tilted her head to make her look at him. "Show me what you can do now that you've had a little demonstration."

She could feel heat rising to her ears, but nodded hesitantly and reached up, wrapping her hand around his length and slowly bringing her lips to it. She placed a gentle kiss at the tip before gently stroking her tongue along the underside. A soft grunt came from Strahd, but he said nothing and just continued to watch her. His hand moved to her shoulder, gripping it for leverage and to stop her if she went too far at all. She flicked her tongue over the tip, hesitantly watching him for signs of approval or for her to stop. She saw nothing of particular note in his expression, so she just continued going.

She slowly took him back into her mouth, pushing him all the way into her mouth, gagging slightly at the feeling of him at the back of her throat. She slightly pulled away, gripping at the base and sucking in on him hard. A groan escaped from Strahd's lips as he dug his fingers into her shoulder. Rayne hummed slightly in approval and continued to attempt to tease him. She wanted to prove to him that she was useful and helpful in at least some way. She needed to be useful to him somehow, or else what would her point be to live?

She started to increase the speed of how fast she bobbed her head on him, adding in her tongue along the underside to add more stimulation for him. But just as she started to speed up, he pushed on her shoulder, giving her the signal to stop. "Enough." He didn't sound angry. He actually sounded rather... Interested. "Come now, get up." He urged, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up to her feet. "Get back on the bed now, and quickly. Don't make me wait."

Rayne nodded at him and got back up on the bed, pushing herself to the head as he made a move to get on with her. He came forward a bit, and then reached forward and grabbed her ankles, pulling her closer to him. She squealed a bit in shock, quickly moving her hands to try and push her skirt back down. "Now, now," he chided, taking her wrists in his hands and moving them out of the way. "None of that, my dear. You won't be needing this anyways." In one quick motion, Strahd had torn the dress off of her and threw it to the side. She made a move to cover herself with her arms, but once again, Strahd stopped her, pinning her hands on either side of her head.

"My dear, you don't have a choice in this matter." He mused, grinning at her, his sharp teeth glinting in the candlelight. "I always get what I want, one way or another." He leaned down and widened his grin, his fangs gleaming brightly. He captured her lips and leaned his body on top of her, making a sound of amusement. Rayne returned the kiss, squirming slightly as his cold skin made contact with hers.

His hand moved to rest on her stomach and slowly moved down to her legs, nudging them apart and keeping them that way with his knee. His fingers poked and prodded at her entrance, a slow smile growing on his face as he saw the condition she was in. "My, my…" He murmured softly, running his fingers down her sex. A shudder ran through Rayne's body from the touch. "I've only done a little… and you're already this excited?" He chuckled and caressed her face with his free hand. "My dear, you are an interesting woman indeed."

His fingers pushed apart the outer lips, spreading her to get a better view. She squealed and jolted as she felt something warm and wet slowly drag up. His tongue. She shuddered and let out a small moan as he continued to lick her. She whimpered and moaned as he continued to work his magic on her, driving her up the wall with all the pleasure.

He pulled away from her and replaced his tongue with his fingers, slowly running them up and down, teasing her entrance and the little pleasure nub above. His fingers were pushed inside of her, curling into her walls. She cried out just for the feeling of his fingers slightly moving in her. He then slowly pulled them out and brought them to his mouth, licking her wetness as if to tease her.

He leaned his head up to her, smiling at her, his sharp teeth just barely visible. He leaned his face down to her chest, nipping at her skin to mark her, just barely enough to draw blood. He left bites all across her chest, down her legs and one right below her belly button.

Strahd pulled away from her and sat up on his knees, discarding the rest of his clothing. Rayne was unable to pull her eyes away from his figure, her cheeks starting to turn red the longer she looked at him. He reached his hands down to her legs and pushed them up by her ears, smiling devilishly at her. In one swift movement, he pushed himself all the way in, up to the hilt and he let out a growl. The feeling that overwhelmed him was a very familiar one to him, but he had forgotten what it felt like to take the virginity of a creature. He drew his hips back and started to thrust into her, hard.

Rayne on the other hand practically howled from the alien feeling invading her. Immediately when he entered, she let out a cry of pain as her body was stretched open. Her walls almost immediately tightened around him and he let out a slight grunt. "Gods, you're tight… With how you act, I'm surprised. I would've thought you had mortal men wrapped around your finger."

Pain shot through her abdomen as soon as he pushed past her barrier, but he didn't wait for her to adjust. As soon as he had pushed himself completely inside her, he pushed a hand down on her shoulder and began to slam his hips against hers. With each move of his hips, pain shot through her, a small cry leaving her lips with each movement, but she didn't protest, she didn't complain. When she turned her eyes up to look at the man above her, he was just giving her a satisfied look, as if he had gotten everything that he had wanted from her.

Mewls of pleasure slowly started to overcome her cries of the pain and an amused look grew on Strahd's face. "Exactly…" He murmured sweetly. "I can give you all of this and more. You couldn't find anybody else to make you feel this good." Rayne's whole body was trembling, and her tail was curled up tightly by her side as pleasure continued to overwhelm her senses. Hot tears welled at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over at any minute.

He moved his hands down to her hips and dug them into the skin, pulling her body closer as he sped his pace up, letting out a low guttural growl. Strahd hunched over her body and began to fuck her, hard. The cries of pleasure that left Rayne's lips were music to his ears. It only made it more satisfying that this was this woman's first time. She reached up and grabbed at his forearms, gripping them tightly. She threw her head back onto the pillow, her body twitching and writhing from the pleasure. With the way the sounds were coming closer together and higher in pitch, he knew that she was getting close. Along with the knot that was starting to tighten in his lower belly.

He captured her lips in his own reaching a hand up to her face and biting down on her lip, the taste of copper exploding in his mouth. Her blood was delicious. Better than the blood of the Barovian citizens here. He had to remind himself that he couldn't drink her dry. He still needed her for his own amusement. But he could have small snacks here and then, he supposed. He pulled away from the kiss and moved his hand, pressing it against her shoulder to keep her pinned down to the bed.

"Let it go." He purred to the girl beneath him. As soon as he spoke, the girl let out a long scream, her body arching up off the bed as her muscles contracted around him. Her hitting her orgasm, caused Strahd to release himself into her. He let out a hiss as he pulled her hips closer to him, his manhood twitching inside of her. The two of them stayed still like that as their highs began to came down. Rayne began to whimper and shake, an expression of amazement on her face. He smirked and pulled himself out of her, watching as his semen poured out of her and staining the silk sheets

"You belong to me now." He calmly spoke, stroking sweat soaked pieces of hair out of her face. She was breathing heavily and her body was still trembling slightly. "You hear me?" He leaned his head down close to her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her ear as he spoke. "You are mine now. My consort, and I can do whatever I feel like to you. You are just a body for me to use for my own pleasure. You have no choice in the matter." Rayne just nodded her head, but that didn't seem to be the answer Strahd was looking for.

He glared down at her, displeased at her lack of answer. "Turn around. Get on your knees." Rayne somehow managed to push herself up and turn herself around, sitting on her hands and knees. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself back into her, another scream leaving her lips. "Do I make myself clear, Rayne?" He growled, yanking at the base of her tail.

"Mm… Y-Yes, Strahd." Rayne moaned.

"Then say it."

"I'm yours. I belong to you."

The man let out a soft chuckle. "Yes, yes you are my little plaything. You're only here because you amuse me. Continue to amuse me, and you'll have a long happy life with me." He let go of her tail and curled his fingers into her dark locks, leaning forward to press his lips against the back of her neck. "But there's one last thing you need to become my consort."

He let out a snarl and sunk his teeth into the back of her neck. She let out a scream of shock. Searing hot pain shot through her neck and she could feel him sucking her blood out from her neck. The rush of the blood exiting her body mixed with the shock of him biting her made her feel rather lightheaded. After only a few seconds, Strahd removed his teeth and settled his chin on her shoulder. "I drink your blood and make you mine forever."

He harshly yanked her hair back and continued to pound into her without any mercy. Rayne screamed and cried out, digging her fingers into the sheets for some sort of grip to hold herself up. She moaned and trembled as he sped his pace up, continuing to fuck her as hard as he possibly could. Rayne could feel tears begin to run down her cheeks, and she started to drool a bit. She could feel the knot in her stomach tightening up once more but getting even tighter than before. Her gasps for air and her cries of pleasure became closer and closer together, until finally the knot snapped.

She screamed to the heavens, her fingers digging into the sheets as her pleasure peaked at her orgasm. Strahd let out a groan as well and she felt him twitch inside her, before his semen spit out inside her. Rayne's arms shook and she couldn't hold herself up anymore and collapsed upon the mattress, breathing heavily with a drunken smile on her face. Strahd slowly pulled out of her and then pushed her over so she was lying on her back.

"Now, you are fully mine, Rayne. You may not be turned, but that can wait. For now, I'd prefer to keep you human." He reached down and cupped her cheek with his hand and she slightly leaned her head into the grip. He chuckled a bit and then gripped her chin. "Who knows, maybe you'll give me a little dhampir. But we aren't done here yet."

"But…" Rayne's voice was quiet and weak, her eyes half lidded. "I'm too tired for another…"

Strahd only smirked. "Oh, my dear Rayne. You're in for a very long night. I'm far from satisfied." He leaned his face down to her, grinning wildly. "I'm going to continue to have my way with you for as long as I want." He flashed his teeth at her, roughly grabbing her hips again. "Let's have some fun."


End file.
